


Naked and Afraid

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Series: Drunken Dungeon Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Dungeon Drabbles, F/M, Naked Hermione, Rough Night, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: Strawberries...Must get to the strawberries.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Drunken Dungeon Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187420
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dungeon Drabbles





	Naked and Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Drunken dungeon drabbles. This was based on the amazing art by the riddikulus'ly talented TriDogMom. A prompt was drawn and my task should I choose to accept it ( and I did, obviously) was to interpret her masterpiece -which will be shown at the bottom of the story and maybe slightly NSFW.
> 
> No Hermione's were harmed in the making of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you to Emotionalsupporthufflepuff for looking over it for me and to TriDogMom for her amazing artwork that accompanies this. 
> 
> Read at your own risk !!

Hermione crumpled to the ground, her heaving breasts signally the strain on her lungs. She needed nourishment, any type of sustenance—something to soothe her aching lips, which were chafed and roughened. 

Through the darkened shadows, she spotted her target-strawberries, rounded, fleshy, and luscious in appearance. 

She endeavored to move her worn-down, naked body towards the fruit, hunger propelling her on.

"Must... get... to... the... strawberries…" Every inch she managed to crawl felt like it took hours; her bruised knees took the brunt of the effort while her arms continued to shake, threatening to give out. 

Finally close enough to breathe in the clean fruity scent, she stretched up to grasp at them- knocking the bowl over in the process.

A lone berry tumbled out then rolled to a stop at the edge of the table. Hermione struggled to stand, utilizing the chair next to her as support. 

The deep red color summoned her, and she moaned as she took a bite into its pockmarked surface. Her teeth cut through, and the juice rested on her tongue, giving her what she needed so badly-strength to keep going. 

The kitchen light flicked on, and Hermione looked up from her fresh, tasty treat to see an amused expression across her husband Lucius's flawless face. 

"You wicked little swot. I thought you were getting a snack to bring up for us to share before round three," He sauntered to her and settled his palms onto her hips as she brushed her generous breasts against his broad chest. With his mouth, his oh so tempting mouth, he plucked the remaining bit of strawberry from her fingers, licking the juice off the tips. 

"I’m afraid you are insatiable, Lucius." She giggled as she kissed him deeply, savoring both his and the strawberries' taste. 

"I'm afraid you're right, love." 


End file.
